You'll never see me, or feel something for me
by Michi Kagamine
Summary: Len Kagamine conoció a una persona especial que nunca se dará cuenta de cómo es, ni que siente por ella... Rin K X Len K.


You'll never see me, or feel something for me

**Hola...Bueno, presento mi primera historia espero que les guste es de Vocaloid, Rin K. X Len K.**

**Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

**Aquí tengo la historia:**

Era por la tarde. En un precioso parque, un chico de cabellos rubios, ojos grandes azulados claros, observaba como el Sol se escondía por los grandes montes.

Pensaba que qué pensaría ella. Esa chica, de la que estaba completamente enamorado. Esa chica se llamaba Rin Kagamine, pero ella era especial. Tenía un cabello rubio corto, y los ojos azules como los de Len. Pero, él nunca sabía lo que ella pensaba sobre él. No era otra cosa más que, Rin no podía ver a Len. Ella era..Ciega.

Len se preguntaba si la obligaba a estar con él. Ella parecía sentir algo por él, pero,

¿Cómo? Pero...Si nunca me ha visto... -pensaba el ojiazul, muy preocupado.

-¡Len, Len! -lo llamaba una voz chillona y dulce.

-Rin... -murmulló. -Espera, ya voy yo vaya ser que te caigas.

-Está bien.

Rin y Len se quedaron allí. Estaban sentados en el campo del parque. Había una tranquilidad absoluta. Pero, Len salió con una pregunta un tanto extraña.

-Rin, ¿cómo crees que soy?

Rin se quedó confusa.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Me refiero a que...Como siempre estás conmigo, será por algo.

Rin sonrió.

-Tranquilo Len, lo único que se es que eres un buen chico, muy amable, me gustas mucho.

-Ya..Pero no de esa forma -pensó Len. -Ah, entiendo perfectamente. Claro como no puedes ver... -dijo un tanto triste.

Rin se calló. Len la miró con tristeza.

-Rin, ¿te acuerdas cuando nos conocimos?

-Mmm...

-¿Te lo recuerdo?

-Sí por favor.

-Está bien...

FLASH BACK

Era un día lluvioso. Yo iba de vuelta a casa después de haber dado clases de música. Como no tenía paraguas, salí corriendo lo más rápido que pude. Pero de repente, vi cómo una chica se resbaló con un charco. Pensé que debía de ir a salvarla.

Así, la cogí antes de que se cayera.

Esa chica miraba desorientada a todos lados y yo no entendía nada.

-¿Qué...Qué ha pasado?

-¿Estás bien? -pregunté yo.

-Sí. Gracias. -Ella me empujó.

Es como si no supiese dónde estaba, nadie me empuja así por así.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Rin Kagamine.

-Yo Len.

-Vale.

Yo ya no sabía que decirte, me dejaste desconcertado después de lo que vi.

-¿A dónde miras? -dije cuando te vi mirar a no se donde.

-Ah..Ah..¿Tú dónde estás? -y tú, levantáste tu mano y me tocaste la mejilla, pensaba que me ibas a dar una bofetada.

-Tú...¿Eres ciega?

-Ah..Mmm, sí.

Después de eso, decidí que debía cuidarte porque sentí pena, así que nos veíamos todos y cada uno de los días.

FIN FLASH BACK.

-Ah, ¿pasó eso? No recuerdo nada de nada... Ji ji lo siento por ser tan despistada.

-Ja ja no importa. -dijo Len.

Ambos se callaron rapidamente. Len la observaba, pensaba cómo se sentiría sin ver nada, así nunca se iba a enamorar de él. ¿Por qué pensaba en eso?

-¡Hey Len! -gritó un chico.

-¿Sí?

-Vamos a clases de música.

-Voy Kaito. Adiós Rin, si quieres te puedo llevar a tu casa.

-No, no, yo estoy bien me quedaré aquí un rato más. -dijo ella muy convencida.

Len asintió y se fue al lado de Kaito.

Ambos iban a clases de música y se llevaban muy bien. Pero últimamente Kaito se estaba metiendo un poco con Len, solo por estar con Rin. Le decía que estar con una persona ciega..No tiene gracia porque no te ve. Así que, Kaito se puso en marcha.

-¿Otra vez estabas con Rin?

-Mmm, sí, ¿que tiene de malo?

-No, nada.

-Vale.. -dijo indeciso el ojiazul.

Mientras, Rin seguía allí dónde se había despedido de Len. Ya era tarde así que se levantó, y empezó a andar un poco perdida. Entonces notó algo a sus espaldas que le tocó el hombro. Ella confusa miraba a todos lados.

-Ven conmigo...

-¡AAAH! -gritó toda asustada, pero nadie la hoyó.

Mientras, Len y Kaito daban sus clases de música sin saber qué le estaba pasando a Rin.

Pero Len presentía algo extraño...

**¿Quién estará con Rin?**

**¿Para qué quiere llevarsela?**

**¿Se dará Rin cuenta de lo que siente Len por ella?**

**Continuará...**

**Bueno este ha sido el primer capítulo, aunque se que no ha sido muy impresionante, no os paseis por favor...**

**Gracias. Se despide: M.L.G.  
**


End file.
